You Will Fly and You Will Crawl (Even Angels Fall)
by Brianna the Dragon Saver
Summary: 1 1/2 months after the end of the movie, Kat and Patrick's relationship gets a bit bumpy. After the break-up (it's so horrible...), events spin totally out of control, leaving Patrick to decide what's more important: Kat's life, or his own.
1. We Were Angels Once

A/N: I've been working on this story FOREVER!!! I broke it down into chapters this time, so that   
it wouldn't be as menacing. Small chapters. Note: Emphasis on the SMALL. I consider these very   
small. Who cares? OK. We pick up about 1 1/2 months after the end of the movie, but go with me   
and pretend that the prom was when homecoming normally would be. So, it's mid-January at our   
happy little high school. This prologue is a little strange. It will get better, though.  
  
Disclaimer: If I could own only two things in the world, anything I wanted, I would own a   
lifetime supply of Chocolate Mud Pie Pudding (mmm...) and Heath Ledger. But I own neither of   
these things, I own nothing besides the plot of the story. Bye-bye!!!  
  
-~*RebelChick204*~  
  
Summary: 1 1/2 months after the end of the movie, Kat and Patrick's relationship gets a bit   
bumpy. After the break-up (it's so horrible...), events spin totally out of control, leaving   
Patrick to decide what's more important: Kat's life, or his own.  
*************************************************************************************************  
You Will Fly and You Will Crawl (Even Angels Fall)  
Prologue- We Were Angels Once  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The shadows cast dark outlines on her lovely face. As the car moved slowly down the streets, she   
kept her gaze outside the window, not daring to even glance at her companion.   
  
For awhile, they had been and done a lot of things. They had been friends. They had been liars.   
They had been together. They hadn't given a damn about anything but each other. They had been   
beautiful.   
  
They had been angels.  
  
Watching the lightposts go by, she didn't feel like an angel anymore. She rather doubted he did   
as well.  
  
Closing her eyes, she willed herself not to cry. Crying never made anything better. Only worse.  
  
They had known each other once. Not even two hours ago. God, why did it seem so long? So long   
since a word was spoken between them. So long since he had held her. An hour and a half was   
eternity. But it was all her fault.   
  
All her fault that they were falling through. He had hurt her before, when she had found out   
about the bet, but this was different. What she had done was unforgivable. She knew he would   
never forget the pain.  
  
It was all her fault for not loving him.  
  
It was all her fault.  
  
She felt the car turn and pull into her driveway, pulling to the top.  
  
Turning, she grabbed her things and opened the door. Risking a look, she glanced at the person   
driving.  
  
He was staring out the windshield, not bothering to look at her. Instead, he was watching the   
rain falling outside.  
  
Sighing, she hopped out of his truck and walked to her door. They used to know each other. But   
now they were strangers.  
  
Strangers with a lot to learn about love. 


	2. Hate is Such a Strong Word

A/N: Next chapter!! Look, I changed my mind. Not a lifetime supply of pudding, I'd want all the   
Captain Underpants books in the world. J/K. I need therapy. Like Mr. Verona said in the movie,   
I'm like Kat. I need therapy.   
  
ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I HAD TO REUPLOAD THIS STORY, SO IT WILL BE AWHILE UNTIL NEW CHAPTERS ARE ADDED STILL.  
  
  
Summary: 1 1/2 months after the end of the movie, Kat and Patrick's relationship gets a bit   
bumpy. After the break-up (it's so horrible...), events spin totally out of control, leaving   
Patrick to decide what's more important: Kat's life, or his own.  
*************************************************************************************************  
You Will Fly and You Will Crawl (Even Angels Fall)  
Chapter 1- Hate is Such a Strong Word  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Patrick Verona walked into his house, slamming the door behind him. He sighed in pure anguish and  
frustration.  
  
"I'm home!!" he called. Like anyone cared if he was home, let alone where he'd been this whole   
time.  
  
Sitting on the stairs, Patrick put his head in his hand and looked down. He blocked the rest of   
the world out.  
  
It wasn't supposed to end this way. Not for them. Not for anyone. Nothing was supposed to end   
like this. They were supposed to go to college and get married, maybe have some kids, die   
great-grandparents or something.  
  
Kat. 24 hours ago, he couldn't get enough of her. He loved her, wanted to spend the rest of his   
life with her.  
  
Then after dinner, they went to the area around the closed paintball arena. He had tackled her in  
the hay again, and then, she had told him her secret.   
  
Heartbroken. That's how he had felt at first. Followed by an emotion that he knew all too well.  
  
Hatred.  
  
It was natural instinct. He got pushed, he always pushed back harder. Shoved. But this time, he   
hadn't gotten what he had wanted.  
  
Kat was one of the only people...no...the ONLY person he had ever let see this side of him. But   
did she care? No. Had she ever really cared?  
  
The possibility that she ha never loved him had played in his mind. Patrick found that hard to   
believe though when just days ago, Kat had been holding him and telling him how much she loved   
him.   
  
But then, it was hard to believe that she had betrayed him too, and she had more than proven that  
to be true.  
  
He hated Kat.  
  
Running up to his room, Patrick pulled out a list of people he despised.  
  
  
People I Hate  
__________________________  
Father- For leaving Mom.  
Mom- For leaving me when I needed you.  
Joey- For hurting Kat.  
  
  
And at the bottom, Patrick very carefully wrote:  
  
  
Kat- For lying to me like that.  
Everyone- For the reason that everyone will eventually do something to hurt me.  
  
  
"I hate everyone," Patrick mumbled. "From this day on, I swear off women and any friends I had. I   
need to find myself first. I'll be better off doing that alone." 


	3. Daddy's Here

A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am back again!!! This chapter is a lovely   
chapter. I don't know why it is, it just is. Maybe because I've had too much Mountain Dew. Yeah,   
that's it. Bye-bye!  
  
  
  
  
Summary: 1 1/2 months after the end of the movie, Kat and Patrick's relationship gets a bit   
bumpy. After the break-up (it's so horrible...), events spin totally out of control, leaving   
Patrick to decide what's more important: Kat's life, or his own.  
*************************************************************************************************  
You Will Fly and You Will Crawl (Even Angels Fall)  
Chapter 2- Daddy's Here  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Kat sat in her room and cried. She couldn't help it. It just hurt so much.  
  
A knock at the door. Wiping away her tears, Kat yelled, "Come in!" Her father walked in.  
  
"Katarina, what is with all this crying?" he asked. Kat couldn't hold it in anymore. She broke   
down sobbing.  
  
Her father hugged her and she buried herself in his arms.  
  
"It's ok, Kat," he said. "Daddy's here."  
  
"Oh, Dad," she moaned. "I should have listened to you..."  
  
"Did you go get pregnant with some idiot who dumped you?" her father demanded.  
  
"No..." Kat said. "It's all my fault..."  
  
"You can tell me about it, you know," her father said.  
  
"No," she replied. "I'm not ready to tell anyone anything right now."   
  
"K." Her father gave her an extra hug and left her room.  
  
Kat walked over to her most prized possesion. Picking up the Fender, she walked over to her bed   
and sat down, hugging the guitar to her.   
  
Crying once more, she said, "I don't want to let you go, Patrick. I'm still in love with you..."  
  
Kat started playing a song that she had heard once, the sound of it fit her mood. She didn't know   
very many words, but Kat sang the ones she did know.  
  
"You will fly, and you will crawl,  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you've lost it all,  
God knows even angels fall."  
  
In her her head, Kat formulated a plan. A way to get Patrick toforgive her.  
  
Thinking about it, Kat decided on the answer no. Patrick no longer loved her like that. And it   
was all her fault...  
  
'Snap out of it, Stratford,' she thought to herself. 'It may be your fault, but nothing's going   
to get better with you thinking like that.'  
  
Kat wanted so bad to just forget. Strumming random chords and humming a song with no tune, Kat   
closed her eyes and forced herself to think of something else. But her mind kept returning to his  
eyes with the little bit of green. 


	4. Borrowed CD's and Prom Tuxedos

A/N: Another chapter tonight!!! I amaze myself sometimes... ok well I don't own the song I use,   
cuz I don't own the people who sing it. Enough said? Let's get on with this, shall we?  
  
  
  
Summary: 1 1/2 months after the end of the movie, Kat and Patrick's relationship gets a bit   
bumpy. After the break-up (it's so horrible...), events spin totally out of control, leaving   
Patrick to decide what's more important: Kat's life, or his own.  
*************************************************************************************************  
You Will Fly and You Will Crawl (Even Angels Fall)  
Chapter 3- Borrowed CD's and Prom Tuxedos  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Patrick was in his room when he picked up his guitar. He had bought it when he bought Kat's. His   
was the second best in the store in his mind, second to her's.  
  
Digging through his pile of CD's, Patrick found one that Kat had lended to him awhile ago.   
Putting it in and setting the player to number 9, he decided to play the song once for old times   
sake.  
  
When you have no light to guide you  
And no one to walk beside you  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you  
When the night is dark and stormy  
You won't have to reach out for me  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you  
Sometimes when all your dreams may have  
seen better days  
And you don't know how or why but you've  
lost your way  
Have no fear when your tears are fallin  
I will hear your spirit callin  
And I swear that I'll be there come what may  
When you have no light to guide you  
And no one to walk beside you  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you  
When the night is dark and stormy  
You won't have to reach out for me  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you  
Cause even if we can't be together  
We'll be friends now and forever  
And I swear that I'll be there come what may  
When the night is dark and stormy  
You won't have to reach out for me  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you  
We all need somebody we can turn to  
Someone who'll always understand  
So if you feel that your soul is dying   
And you need the strength to keep trying  
I'll reach out and take your hand  
When you have no light to guide you  
And no one to walk beside you  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you  
When the night is dark and stormy  
You won't have to reach out for me  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you  
Oh I will come to,  
You, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you  
  
Patrick stopped the CD player. Taking out the CD, he saw a symbol on the CD. Looking around, he   
saw a piece of paper with the symbol on it. A lyric sheet.  
  
"Hanson?" Patrick asked.  
  
Putting the CD back in its case, Patrick threw it to the other side of his room.  
  
Going through his entire room, Patrick found the things that reminded him of Kat. Two hours   
later, he leaned back and looked at his work.  
  
The Hanson CD. A cheap picture of them right after their one paintball session. His tux from the   
prom. The ring she had given him for their one month aniversary. His Gibson Los Paul (which he   
loved todeath.)  
  
And an endless pile of letters and notes written by her. Most of them saying how much she loved   
him and would never let him go.  
  
Patrick put everything except the guitar in a small box (he even folded the poor tux.) He put   
that box in a very tall box in the corner of his room. Putting his guitar in too, he shut the box   
and labeled it, 'Open Only if in Need of Cheering Up.' Then he went to bed. 


End file.
